Twisted
by Nom-D. Ploome
Summary: Their love's not for everyone


_**Twisted**_

John watched his lover converse with a few of the guys in the locker room. He felt his old friend and companion jealousy rising up from the pit of his stomach. It's not as if Randy was actually doing anything wrong, John was just possessive. And it was easy for him to get away with it too, just plaster a smile on his face and flash those dimples. Randy would never tell anyone about John's irrational jealousy or the other things, not again anyway. He slipped one day and told Cody, which got back to John and now he's no longer allowed talk to Cody anymore. Randy must have felt John's blue eyes boring into him because he looked up and made eye contact with him

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go get ready, okay?" He bid them adieu and walked over to John and took a seat next to him on the bench. "I'm sorry John."

"No you're not Randy but its fine." John said stretching out his sweatbands

"Come on Johnny," Randy said keeping his voice low. "You know that I didn't mean anything by it. Don't be like this, please." John turned toward him, his eyes starting to warm and soften

"I said that it was fine Randal but since you can't seem to shut up about it, we'll talk later." John kissed him sweetly then stood and left the locker room. Randy rubbed his temples in an effort to fight back tears then looked up and saw Cody walking toward him. He shook his head quickly but that didn't deter the younger man who took a seat next to him. "Are you trying to get me killed? Go back over there."

"Of course I'm not trying to get you killed, you're going to do that all on your own if you stay with him." Randy shook his head

"John is not going to kill me Cody. He would never do anything like that."

"Do you honestly believe that?"

"Yes. John loves me." Cody gave a humorless laugh

"Sure he does. He loves hitting you and making you lie about it." They both looked up when they heard the locker room door shut. John looked back and forth between the two of them. Cody squeezed Randy's knee, stood and walked out of the room. John smiled at him on his way out

**Later: Hotel Room**

Randy walked slowly down the hall to the hotel room he was going to share with John. He knew what was coming and was in no hurry to get it. John stopped in his tracks and turned to Randy

"Move your ass Orton."

"I'm tired John."

"I bet you are. You exerted a lot of energy running your mouth to Cody." Randy sighed

"It wasn't like that. I told him to leave me alone." John slipped the keycard into the slot and held the door open for his younger lover

"Let's go."

"John,"

"The longer we stand out here the worse it's going to be for you. Get in this room right now." Randy walked slowly past John and into the room. John shut the door making sure to engage the security lock. "What's the deal with you and Cody?" John said removing his shirt

"There is no deal John. He came over after you left and I told him that he needed to leave and he insisted on staying and lecturing me."

"What did he say?"

"It doesn't matter." John roughly grabbed Randy's chin

"What did he say?" Randy pulled his chin from John's grip

"What do you think he said John?"

"I don't know that why I asked you to tell me."

"That I was going to get myself killed if I stayed with you."

"How so?" John asked as he slipped a hand under Randy's shirt

"John don't make me,"

"Don't make you what baby?"

"You know how your temper is."

"So he thinks that I'd kill you because I may have hit you a few times?"

"Yes." Randy whispered as John gently sucked on his neck

"You know I feel bad about that. I love you."

"That's what you tell me." John bit down on his neck. "Ow John!"

"You don't think that I love you?"

"Sometimes I wonder." John laughed

"Take your shirt off."

"John."

"Now!" Randy pulled the t-shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor. He felt John's lips latch onto his chest and could tell that he was leaving red marks in his wake. Despite all his efforts Randy couldn't help little moans that escaped his lips. He knew that it would only encourage John and he didn't want to. He never did but the fights always ended the same. Randy felt John working on his belt

"Are you going to leave me?" John asked slipping his hand down Randy's pants

"No." He said thrusting into John's hand

"Do you _want_ to leave me?"

"No."

"On the bed." John watched as Randy slowly crawled onto the bed

"How do you want me?" John stripped out of his pants and stalked over to the bed

"How do you want it?" Randy smirked

"However you want to give it to me Johnny."

"Stay just like that." John nudged Randy's knees apart with his own and settled between his thighs. He leaned down and kissed Randy roughly biting at his lips

"Do I get any prep?" Randy asked

"After what you did tonight? No."

"But we already talked about the Cody thing."

"There was that and the way you pinned Evan tonight. You know I fucking hate when you wrap your leg around the guys like that and yet you continue to disrespect me by doing it." John explained while he slowly stroked Randy's cock

"I," Randy bucked his hips

"Don't you dare. Keep still."

"I'm sorry."

"Do you know what makes it even worse?" Randy whimpered and shook his head. "I know you have a thing for Evan."

"No John, I don't. I promise." John wrapped a hand around his throat, applying slight pressure

"You don't Randy?"

"No." John tightened his grip

"John." Randy choked out, his face turning red

"You don't Randy?"

"Okay…just a little," John relaxes. "But I swear that's not what I was doing." John wrapped Randy's legs around his waist and pushed inside of him. "Oh fuck John!" He lifted Randy's hips and started pounding him into the mattress. "John, I can' take,"

"Yes you can." John said not slowing down. Soon Randy relaxed and John could hear him moaning and feel him grinding his hips into his. And that's how it usually ended. John loved Randy and Randy knows that he does. It's a sick non-conventional love but that's how they work. There are times when Randy would intentionally push John's buttons just because he could

"Are you going to cum for me Ran?" He nodded unable to form words. A few more jabs to his prostate and Randy came hard on his chest with John following close behind. It was something unspoken between them. Randy wasn't allowed to touch himself during sex and John wouldn't touch him either but John always made sure Randy climaxed first. John pulled out but kept an arm on either side of Randy's head. He looked down into Randy's tired eyes

"Kiss me John." He did so. "Again." John kissed him again

"You know that I love you right? And that I hate the things I do to you but I can't help it? I love you that much and want you all to myself."

"I know that you love me John. I love you too." Randy said kissing down John's neck. He could feel Randy growing against his thigh

"Again?" Randy nodded and John smirked. "You're sick, you know that?" He nodded once more

"Only as sick and twisted as you."


End file.
